Condor (MoonlightFantasy
C O N D O R This character belongs to https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:MoonlightFantasyMoon. She is my baby. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. A P P E A R A N C E Condor has dark red scales and amber eyes. Her underscales are a russet color. She stands with her talons splayed out, as if she is holding onto the ground. She is thin, with large wings and a long neck and tail. Condor was born with a mutation in her left wing that rendered her unable to fly. This mutation is invisible to the naked eye and was not discovered until she was nearly two years old History. P E R S O N A L I T Y Condor's MBTI personality type is INTJ. 93% Introverted and 7% Extroverted 66% Intuitive and 34% Observant 60% Thinking and 40% Feeling 56% Judging and 44% Perceiving Condor is extremely introverted. She hates being around other dragons and mostly stays indoors. S K I L L S Text here H I S T O R Y Condor was born with a mutation in her left wing that rendered her unable to fly. This mutation is invisible to the naked eye and was not discovered until she was nearly two years old. For the first few years of her life, it went undiscovered. Her elders treated her with disdain, calling her lazy and saying she just wasn't trying hard enough. This estranged her from her peers, who didn't want to hang out with the weird dragonet. Condor's parents eventually took her to a doctor, who found the mutation. Condor actually preferred the estrangement to the treatment she got next. Everyone treated her like a medical wonder rather than a real dragonet. "I feel soo ''sorry for you!" she heard over. And over. And over. And over. And over. And over again. Condor began to hate dragons feeling sorry for her. Dragons who hung out with her would brag about how kind and sweet they were for hanging out with the disabled dragonet. Condor hated this treatment, but she didn't have the guts to stand up for herself. Condor grew bitter, wishing that she was a normal dragonet. She started drawing pictures of other dragons like her- dragons who didn't fit in. IceWings without frostbreath, SandWings without poisonous tails. No drawings could compensate for real friends, though, and drawing these often left her feeling mournful and yearning for something more. One day, however, she met Fantasy. Fantasy was a RainWing dragonet who had been sent to the Sky Kingdom in a peaceful trade between the two tribes. Fantasy didn't fit in in the rainforest. She wasn't satisfied with the lazy, uneventful life. She had been reported as aggressive and unruly to the queen several times. After getting into her fourth fight with another RainWing, the queen started to get fed up. Fantasy was lost in the Sky Kingdom, where nobody wanted to hang out with her. Condor, upon meeting Fantasy, instantly related to her. Finally Condor had a friend who felt as left out as she did, and even shared some of the same interests as she did. Condor wasn't brave enough to share her drawings at first, but one day she finally found the courage to do so. Fantasy responded very positively and shared some of the stories she had written as her own attempt at coping. '''T R I V I A' text here G A L L E R Y R E L A T I O N S H I P S Fantasy (MoonlightFantasy)'''- '''Condor is around Fantasy's age. Both Condor and Fantasy tend to be antisocial, introverted, and a bit grouchy at times. Fantasy was the first dragon Condor met who didn't either hate her or feel sorry for her. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy)